


A Warm Russian Greeting

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: Steve didn't expect to have such an interesting greeting when he went to Russia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just random smut fic with a bit of plot. It got slightly out of hand as I wrote this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used

They’re fumbling into the darkened hotel room. They’re both too drunk - from the drinks and their kisses. His hand just manages to hit the switch to turn the lights on and she kicks the door close and lock it. He’s guiding this random stranger to his hotel bed. This is a first for Steve, the first night in a foreign country and on a business trip and he’s already bedding a stranger. 

Pretty woman with gorgeous hair that makes him question -  _ do the carpets match the drapes? _ As they still kiss, he gently lays her down on the middle of the bed. He loves the sounds she makes as his lips are on her neck. Her body fits oh so wonderfully against his own. God the moment he saw her across the club wearing this sinful red dress he just couldn’t control himself. Maybe it was the drinks getting to him but he couldn’t help but  _ want _ her. He was grateful that she wanted him too the moment they laid eyes on each other. 

Pulling away he looks into her beautiful emerald eyes, “You’re so beautiful.”

“Flatterer.”

He gives her a boyish grin, “Just speaking the truth ma’am,” his grin widens as she shivers.

“Come here soldier,” her right hand cups his neck and pulls him down for another kiss.

_ Soft _ he comments inwardly as his hands stroke her thighs. Slowly pushing up her dress and revealing more of that wonderful creamy skin. Steve can feel power in her legs, she must be a dance he contemplates in his head. He shivers slightly as he can feel one of her heels stroking his thigh through his black jeans. 

She pushes him away for a bit so she can slip off her dress. Before Steve can say anything she rolls them over so he lays on his back on the bed. Propping his elbows, he watches as she stands in front of him, her lingerie is a matching black set and those black heels that help show off her legs. He can feel himself harden as she turns around with her back facing him. Swaying her hips a bit she reaches for the clasp of her bra that his eyes fall upon on. Once she drops them, she’s looking over her shoulder before continuing on her little strip tease by bending down. Steve watches hers stroke her legs before her hands reach the sides of her thong. Then she  _ oh so slowly _ guides it down her legs and then gracefully twirls around in her heels. The scene causes him to shudder as her fiery red hair flies as well but does not cover her face as she faces him. That’s when his cock starts to throb, he can see dark red curls guarding her entrance.

“Like what you see,” she purrs.

Steve blushes, her Russian accent making her a lot sexier than she already is. He watches her stroke his legs through the jeans.

“Condom,” he manages to say, “in my right pocket.”

She grins as she pulls it out, two condoms he brought along and his eyes widen as she slips her thong into that same pocket. She’s crawling onto the bed and straddles his hips, placing the condoms on the dresser next to him. Steve sits up and kisses her deeply. Together they help get rid of his dark blue dress shirt and the white tank top he wore underneath. She purrs in delight as she rubs his hardened muscles. Next he gasps as she’s rubbing her dripping core against his clothed cock.

“Natalia,” she whispers in his ears, “my name is Natalia.”

“ _ Natalia _ ,” he breathes out.

Natalia mewls in delight as he says her name. Steve finds himself on his back once more as she takes off the remainder of his clothes as well as both his shoes and her heels. He’s gripping the sheets as she takes a long lick at his throbbing cock. Steve manages to regain control until he’s looking up and sees her entrance above his face. Looking down he’s met with a playful grin as she has his cock in her hand and some of her hair is tickling his thighs. 

Natalia moans as Steve starts to lick her, his hands gripping her thighs holding her steady. She wraps her lips around the head of his cock and her hands stroking the rest. Steve’s groaning against her folds as her left hand begin to fondle his balls. His thumb parts her folds and his tongue ruthlessly starts to lick her. Natalia starts to have a difficult time blowing him as she’s grinding herself against his face. She has to stop and lay on his stomach as Steve is eating her out so wonderfully. He’s enjoying the scent and taste of her and can’t get enough. He growls as her nails dig into his hips as she cries out her own orgasm. Somehow Natalia regains her composure and brings Steve to his own release.

She repositions herself so she can straddle his hips and kiss him. Steve rolls them over and his right hand is rubbing against her folds. He moves his lips, wanting to kiss every inch of her supple skin she has to offer. He wants to draw out every single sound that comes out of those plump red lips. Natalia shudders as his tongue circles around the tip of her right breast. His hot mouth engulfs it, sucking on the teat and then leaves a wet trail of kisses as he moves to the twin. He proceeds to move down her toned stomach but he finds himself giving a gentle kiss on the scar that her hip bears. 

He nuzzles against her pubes and starts to eat her out again. If anything, she tastes so much better than all the other women he’s ever gone down on. It’s her taste that is the most addictive and he doesn’t want to forget. He shudders as her left hand cards his hair as he brings her to another orgasm. Steve kisses his way up before she cups his face and gives him a dirty kiss that has his cock drooling. He fumbles for the condom she placed on the dresser, grabbing one of them, rips it open and slides it over. Steve starts to rub his cock against her folds making her arch her hips against him. 

“Aren’t you a tease,” she grins at him.

Steve let’s out a chuckle, “Just trying to draw this out as much as possible.”

“Be better if you fucked me.”

With a grin he aligns his cock and slowly starts to enter her. Natalia let’s out a gasp, this American fills her up so wonderfully and might have ruined her for any other man. Her body is already shaking as he’s fully seated inside of her. Steve gives her a few minutes to adjust, his left hand circles her clit as his right hand strokes her thigh. As she grinds against him, he takes that as a sign to go ahead and move. Slowly he starts off a rhythm not sure how this beautiful stranger likes to be taken. 

“Wait, let me lead,” she could easily read his mind as he stops moving.

She starts off with the slow roll of her hips. It’s a movement - three hip rolls before grinding against him. It doesn’t take long before she instructs Steve on what to do. It’s powerful slow languid thrusts. Then they move a bit faster after getting accustomed to the movements. This allows Steve to really draw out the night. To have the memory of being inside of her burned into his brain as well as the sounds of her moans and pleasurable cries. He takes the time to take in the sight before him. The way her body bounces with each thrusts, how her breasts beg to have them sucked on each time she arches her back. Her beautiful red hair fanned over the pillow and the string of Russian coming out of her mouth. 

Steve gently lays his forehead against her own as he starts to get rougher on her. She wraps her legs around his waist and they lose themselves in each other’s arms. He’ll never forget the way her nails dig deep into his back, leaving her mark on him. How dark her green eyes have become as they’re filled with lust. Or how the way her body moves perfectly against his own as if they were made for another. 

He nearly loses it as she shows off her flexibility by bringing her left leg up on his shoulder. Steve uses this opportunity and kisses her inner thigh. She closes her eyes as he starts to gently rub her ankle bone. He gently kisses her face, soft butterfly kisses on her eyelids and nose, a sweeter kisses on her cheeks and then a passionate kiss on her lips. Steve slowly lowers her leg before wrapping it around his waist again. He brings her onto his lap as he flips them over so he’s on his back. The sight nearly makes him come as she rides him as some sort of prized stallion. Her breasts sway with each movement. Steve plants his feet onto the mattress allowing him to go deeper as he arches his back. 

Natalia shivers as he brushes against her sweet spot. She slows down her movements, wanting to remember the feel of him inside of her. The man beneath her is so painfully beautiful. His golden hair, powerful muscles that shudder underneath her touch, and that dark blonde happy trail that lead towards his gorgeous cock, and the Adonis belt was just an added bonus. He had the ability to go from sensual love making to giving her a good hard fuck. She loved how attentive he was to her. So she helped made this moment last a bit longer with much slower movements. She took in the sight of his Adam’s apple bobbing and the veins of his neck showing as he rolled his head back. 

“You feel so wonderful inside of me,” she nuzzled against his neck, licking the skin and her thumb gently brushing the spot under his ear.

“Natalia,” he whimpered, he was so painfully hard inside of her. 

“Didn’t you want to this moment to last, hmm?”

“F-fuck,” Steve cursed as her left hand reached back and brushed against his balls.

“Relax soldier, we are far from over.” 

Steve whimpered as she pulled off from him. His hands gripping the sheets as she took his left nipple into her mouth and then went to the right. 

“Hmm, you’re so handsome,” she cooed.

Her tongue flattened against his happy trail and started to move down, once reaching the nestle of pubes she nuzzled against it. Steve cried out as her nail was lightly tracing his cock through the condom. 

“Please Natalia, please  _ I  _ need you.”

“All you had to do was ask baby.”

She positioned herself on top of his cock before sinking down, both moaning as they were finally joined once more. She continued her slow movements before Steve gripped her hips and started to thrust up with powerful jerks of his hips. Natalia ended up falling forward and managed to land on her forearms. She brought Steve into a kiss, her right hand burying into his hair and tugging on it each time he hit against her g-spot. She could feel herself getting closer to her third orgasm. Steve brought his hand between them and then used his thumb to stroke her clit. A few strokes on her clit and him thrusting into her was all it took for Natalia to come. He pulled her hair back, wanting to hear her cry out her orgasm once more. Despite her body shaking, she pulled off of Steve, quickly taking the condom off and started to jerk him off. Her right hand stroking him, her left hand stroking his thigh, and her mouth sucking on his right nipple. Steve came with a loud shout, come covering both their stomachs and her chest. His body completely flushed and as she pulled away grinned. He watched as she scooped up his come off their bodies and her tongue twirling around her sticky fingers as she cleaned them up. She then laid next to him, they both faced each other side to side. Steve nudged her nose with his own and they both laughed and gave a sweet gentle kiss.

“That was amazing,” he grinned.

Natalia gave him a smile, “Well we still have time before the morning comes.”

His blue eyes had a playful glint and gave her his world famous ‘shit eating grin.’ She gasped as he pulled her close to him, his right hand reach between her thighs before having his thumb press against her anus.

“You want to fuck my ass?”

“Darling, it’s all I’ve been thinking of.”

She watched him get up and off the bed, reaching into the dresser and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Steve grabbed the other condom that was on the dresser, ripped it open and put it on. Natalia shuddered as his eyes were on her as he walked around and stood at the foot of the bed. He patted at the spot in front of him and she crawled towards it. She giggled as she rolled over so she could present her ass to him as she got on all fours. His left hand was caressing her ass while his right hand popped the cap of the bottle open. She shivered as he poured some down cleft of her ass. A gasp escaped her lips as his left thumb was pressing against her quivering hole. Steve poured some onto his left hand and using his right hand to spread them. Using his right hand to hold her hips, his middle finger of his left slowly slide inside of her anus. 

“You’re doing so wonderfully,” he cooed as his index finger went in next.

Natalia had to breathe, it was a while since she did anal and had to relax because this man was by no means average. She purred as he laid kisses down her spine, helping her to distract from his fingers scissoring her insides. His thumb of his right hand was stroking her hips as he curled his two fingers. He repeated the same action as he pulled them out and poured some more lube. 

“I want you in me Steve,” she begged, wanting to feel the hot stretching burn of his cock inside of her.

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Steve poured a lot more lube onto his cock, dropping the bottle onto the floor did Steve then began to enter her ass. She felt like the wind got knocked out of her as he was filling her. Oh yes, both her ass and pussy would definitely be humming wonderfully after tonight. She whimpered pitifully as he pulled out of her completely, only to find out she was resting her chin on the pillow and he was on the bed, did Steve resume to fuck her ass. Her moans were muffled by the pillow as he was fully seated inside, he took more time to let her adjust. Steve felt like his cock was being engulfed in a vice grip. Her ass was so amazingly warm and tight. He had to show restrain because he didn’t want to hurt her. 

He felt her finger tapping on his leg, giving him the okay to move. They both moaned at the new incredible sensation. Natalia moved back each time he pushed in. 

“Fuck me harder, please.”

With a growl, he gripped her hips and started to fuck with. She was holding onto the sheets for life as he pounded her ass. Ruined,  _ definitely _ ruined by this total stranger. He pulled her onto his lap, his right hand moving down and towards her dripping core. She cried as he slipped two fingers inside of her pussy. He was fucking her ass and fingering her hard. Not once did a woman ever have this sort of effect on him. Steve lost all restraint as he knew that this was going to be an encounter he truly would never forget. Natalia leaned against his shoulder and allowing Steve to kiss her. Pulling his fingers out of her, he brought his slicked covered digits to her mouth - allowing her to clean up her own juices. Steve kissed her again, growling at the taste of her coming from her own mouth. Natalia brought her left hand down and started to fondle his balls, making Steve snarl and come inside of the condom. 

Pulling out of her ass slowly, did Steve have her lay on her back before eating her out for the third time. Natalia came a lot quicker and her body felt completely limp. Steve took off the condom, tying it and headed over to the bathroom to throw it out and to get a wet rag. Natalia hummed happily as she felt the cool towel over her body. After cleaning them both up, Steve had her in his arms and got them under the covers.

“That was amazing,” she smiled happily against his chest.

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle, “Didn’t expect my first night in Russia to be this interesting.”

Natalia laughed and it made him smile. “Well I was glad to give you such a wonderful greeting.” They kissed slowly before falling asleep.

Once morning came, Steve groggily woke up and found himself alone. He didn’t expect for Natalia to stay the night but spotted a small note on her spot.

_ Thanks for the wonderful night, hopefully we could meet again _

Grinning at the note, Steve nearly jumped as he heard his phone go off. Reaching for his pants he noticed that Bucky had texted him.

‘I hope you’re little one night stand didn’t make you forget you have a meeting in three hours’

Steve groaned, nearly forgetting about the meeting. It was for his company to make partners with a corporate called  _ Black Widow _ . He had heard that the CEO was a ice cold woman and ran her business with a firm hand. Not only that but she was one of the most successful business women in the 21st century, of course very private as there were absolutely no pictures of her.

*****

“Ah so he arrives,” Bucky grins into his cup of coffee as Steve came over to the table.

Same just smiled, “So how are you liking Russia so far?”

“You both suck.”

“You think this chick is going to be hot,” Bucky asked.

Steve shrugged, “I don’t know, there’s no pictures of her.”

“Doesn’t matter what she looks like, as long as she agrees to be our partner,” Hill answered as she was looking over their files for today.

*****

Steve felt completely nervous as they sat in the conference room. Everyone was here except for the CEO of  _ Black Widow _ . According to the gold plaque at the head of the table, this woman’s last name was Romanov. Steve was too nervous and anxious to bother looking up as he heard footsteps. It wasn’t until Bucky nudged him to stand up did Steve finally look and his eyes widened.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present you the CEO of  _ Black Widow _ \- Ms. Natalia Romanov,” a blonde haired woman introduced.

“Dude isn’t that the woman you brought back to the hotel last night,” Bucky whispered.

“Holy shit,” Sam whispered.

_ Holy shit  _ was right.

“Thank you all for coming,” Natalia smiled and then when her eyes fell upon Steve, she gave him a small tiny smirk before returning to her business persona.

Steve felt like he wanted to hide, out of all the women in Russia he had to have a one night stand with, it just had to be  _ her _ . 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, writing a second chapter kind of snuck up on me. Anyways thanks for the support!

Steve honestly just couldn’t believe it. He had actually fucked the CEO of  _ Black Widow _ and not only that but managed to secure a partnership with them. In reality, Steve didn’t know whether to be excited or absolutely  _ petrified _ . He could recall the conversation he had with Sam and Bucky the moment they got back to the hotel and his room.

*****

_ “Dude, the sex must have been good and I mean really good, to the point she actually wanted our company to be partners with hers,” Sam said in disbelief. _

_ “Out of all the women you had to fuck Steve, it just had to be her?” Bucky paced around and shook his head. “We should be grateful that she was completely professional while you were being some love sick kicked puppy.” _

_ “The hell I was supposed to know who she was,” Steve was angrily loosening his tie. “We didn’t tell each other our last names and I didn’t even know who the CEO looked like!” _

_ Sam shook his head, “You would’ve, had you looked at the files before you decided to get drunk.” _

_ “Do you think she knew what I looked like,” Steve asked. _

_ Bucky shrugged, “She never needs pictures of people she’s meeting with. Just basic information and a thorough background check. Other than that, physical attributes really mean nothing to her.” _

_ Steve sighed and sunk into his chair, “The hell am I supposed to do?” _

_ “Well you can probably confront her or you can try to keep things professional between you two,” Sam grinned, “but I’m pretty sure it’s you who’s going to have trouble with the whole professional business.” _

_ Steve just glared at him while Bucky shook his head. “He’s right Stevie, sometimes you let your emotions get the best of you. Honestly I’m curious as to know why she took up on our partnership without letting us finish the benefits they could gain.” _

_ “Ha, the only benefit Ms.Romanov is happily to get is Steve’s dick. The good ol’ patriotic dick of freedom,” this caused Steve to throw his tie at Sam. “Come on man, it’s funny.” _

_ Even Bucky was laughing, “He’s right. Captain America banging Mother Russia.” _

_ “You’re both terrible,” Steve grumbled. The two watched their friend and boss get up. _

_ “Where the hell are you going,” Sam asked. _

_ Steve just glared at them, “Somewhere the hell away from you guys.” _

*****

The blonde sighed as he took another sip of his whiskey. Still can’t believe how his life turned upside down. He didn’t expect his one night stand to be the CEO of a business he wanted a partnership with. Letting out a groan, he placed his head on the bar.

“Well didn’t expect to see you again,” looking up he spotted the gorgeous redhead. There she stood wearing a black dress that hug her curves. Taking a seat next to him, she gave him a small smile. “So what brings you here?”

Steve eyebrows furrowed, trying to understand why she was here. “Did my friends send you after me?”

Natalia just chuckled, “No, this is my favorite bar and you just happened to be sitting next to my favorite spot.”

“So what do you want? You want more control of my company, knowing that I fucked you and you can use that as sexual assault?”

This caused the redhead to frown. “You really think I’m some sort of cold heartless bitch?”

“I don’t know because you’re an ice cold woman.”

“Maybe in terms of business, but in general I’m not Steve. You should learn that people separate their business lives from their personal.”

The blonde felt ashamed, his mother always told him never to judge people based on things that others say. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said those things.”

Natalia smiled and placed a hand over his. “It’s alright, I had to have this icy persona just to make my way to the top. Women don’t have it as easy as men to.”

“It’s a shame, I mean women are a lot better than men.”

This caused the Russian’s smile to widened, “Are you just saying that to get into bed with me?”

“No!” He blushed. “It’s just the truth you know. I was raised by a single mother, so you know I just have a different perspective that’s all.”

Natalia just giggled, “Your mother must be an amazing woman.”

“Yeah she was, you two would’ve gotten along,” she noticed the hint of sadness in his voice which caused her to brush her thumb against his knuckles. “She always told me to always get back up whenever I got knocked down. Those words meant alot to me, especially since I was a skinny kid.”

“I can imagine, you must’ve been cute.”

Steve just snorted, “Please, I was a small little thing.”

“Steve, I think you’re making assumptions again.”

“I’m sorry,” he blushed.

“That’s alright.”

Once she ordered her first drink and Steve his third, the two continued to talk, wanting to get to know one another.

“So what made you want to take up the partnership, I mean you didn’t even want to argue about the shared percentage of sales.”

“Well I did read your files a month ago. Saw the amazing sales you guys did and how much you guys accomplished. You guys always strived no matter how difficult the obstacle was. To be honest, when I was reading about you guys, I was expecting old men with grey hair.” She teased a bit. “But to my surprise, it was mainly people around my age. But the bonus was the CEO was a handsome guy himself.”

Steve felt himself flustered. “T-thanks. I feel bad for Hill, she had a whole list of arguments she was ready to let out incase things weren’t going to go in our favor.”

“Well she seems like a hard strong woman.”

Steve chuckled as he took another sip of his whiskey. “Yup, she was recommended to me by my chief advisor Nick Fury.”

“Wow Fury is still in the business field?”

“You know Fury?”

Natalia smiled, “He was my mentor and private tutor when I was younger. I learned a lot from him when I was studying abroad in the States.”

“Wow, that’s impressive.”

“I also studied other places, so I picked up alot of languages.”

Steve was extremely impressed. Not only this woman in front of him gorgeous, but smart as well. “How many languages may I ask?”

“French, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Greek, German, Italian and Latin.”

“L-Latin? But that’s a dead language.”

“It has it’s uses,” she smirked as she took a shot of vodka. “How about you?”

“Spanish, Gaelic, French and German.”

“Handsome and multilingual. My kind of man.”

They continued on chatting and continuing on getting to know one another. He learned that she studied ballet when she was much younger and loved to travel. While Natalia learned that he loved to draw and occasionally donated his drawings to local community art centers or sometimes did it for charity galas. After a few more drinks they were taking a cab to her place. Once they reached the apartment building, Natalia hit the button they led to her penthouse. There was a steamy make out happening in the elevator they took, both not caring about the cameras but they were smart enough not to go too far. Once reaching her floor, Steve had her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the door. Entering the place and locking the door. After setting her onto the floor, they continued to kiss, kicking off their shoes and Steve quickly taking his socks off before she tugged onto the collar of his button down shirt to kiss him. 

She was leading him through the hallways and into her room. Clothes were hastily taken off and thrown aside until they were both naked. Steve lifted her up bridal style and climbed onto the bed. After laying her down gently, she pulled him down for a kiss. Hands roaming all over the naked skin, making one another moan. Steve growled as he felt her wet weat dragging over his throbbing cock. 

He pulled away and started leaving butterfly kisses and then took a nipple into his mouth. Using his skilled hands to give attention to the twin while his other hand slipped down and teased her entrance. As he slipped a finger into her, Natalia grabbed onto his cock and was gently stroking it. They both pleased one another as their lips touched once again. Steve swatted her hand aside as he was sitting on his heels and leaned down. His tongue teasing her dripping core, the tip only circling around the area. Natalia tried to guide his head where she needed him more. It was until she gave a painful tug was when Steve placed his mouth on her. Her hips jerked as he was licking the outer folds and then slowly slipping his tongue inside. 

“Ah Steve,” she gasped as his mouth was wrapped around her clit and had his index finger inside. 

His tongue flicking at the throbbing organ as he added his middle finger, moving both digits around. It wasn’t until his fingers rubbed against her walls hard and giving her clit a hard suck, was what made Natalia come undone and curse out in Russian. Steve pulled away and licking some of her juices off his fingers. 

She got a good look at the man in front of her. Sweat glistening his skin, hardened muscles that showed every time he inhaled. And the gorgeous cock of his, throbbing and weeping some come. She kneeled in front of him and took his length in her hands, slowly and teasingly touching him. Steve dropped his head as her nails were gently dragging alongside his cock. The nail of her index finger circling the underside of his cockhead. 

“N-Natalia?”

“Shh,” she smiled up at him, “let me return the favor Steve.”

He watched with wide eyes as she took him in. Natalia can feel herself dripping, her body wanting his cock inside of her again. The first time she had him, he filled her up so good and knew that he would ruin her for any other man. She loved hearing the man moan. Her left hand started to fondle his balls, giving Steve more pleasure. He groaned out a warning that he was ready to come, which made her suck on him even harder. She moaned as she felt him come inside of her mouth, the taste of his sperm hitting her tongue. After sucking him dry, she kissed his six pack and abs and finally his mouth, mixing the taste of their juices together. 

She brought him down with her, loving the feel of his strong body covering her. Their bodies molded together perfectly, as if they were made for one another.

“Condom,” she panted against his mouth.

Steve pulled away and quickly grabbed his wallet out of his pocket. Grinning as he held three condoms. Tearing only one away and opening the packet, he swiftly put it on before placing the other two onto her night stand. Natalia happily purred as his body was rubbing against her own. Steve aligned his cock and then started entering her slowly. She gasped as he filled her up again, loving the stretch and burn of him. His cock rubbing against her that no other man could. Once he was fully seated inside, he pulled out halfway before pushing back in. Steve hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and then placed the other one over his elbow, allowing him to reach deeper. Natalia was gripping the bedsheets and her body writhing in pleasure. 

He looked down to the beautiful sight before him. Her gorgeous red hair was fanned across the pillows, her lips swollen, cheeks flushed, and her eyes gazed. He would commit this sight to memory and draw it when he got back to the States. 

“Steve,” she moaned out his name, making the blonde lean down to kiss her. 

He pulled out so he could have her lay on her stomach. He gripped her hips so her ass was in the air. Natalia cried out as he entered her once more but this time from behind. He was reaching her g-spot easily with this position. All she could do was smell, hear and feel him. Steve whispered how good she felt and how amazing she was. He sat on his heels and pulled her onto his lap. Natalia moaned at the new position, he felt bigger and rubbing against her even more. Steve was able to hit her g-spot even more, making her cry out in pleasure. Her walls were starting to tighten around him. The moment Steve stroked her clit, she came, her juices coating their thighs and the sheets. Steve let out a growl as he came hard inside of the condom. They took a few minutes to calm down before he lifted her off of him and gently laid her on the bed. 

After throwing out the condom, they both took a bath together, which led to another round of sex - thankfully Steve was smart enough to bring a condom with him. The two dried up and climbed onto the bed, underneath the sheets. Natalia happily snuggled against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

“So was it true that your friends called your cock ‘the Patriotic Dick of Freedom’?”

Steve laughed, “They told you that?”

Looking up, she grinned at him, “Well their words were ‘Wow I can’t believe Steve planted his Patriotic Dick of Freedom into your mother Russian soil’.”

The blonde blushed and shook his head, “I apologize for my friends, they’re assholes.”

“Well I believe Sam and James are, but I think I like Hill more.”

“Can’t believe Bucky let you get away calling him by his real name.”

“Well he’s gonna get used to it, after all I’m hoping we could see each other more, now that we’re partners,” she straddled his hips, allowing the sheets to fall off, “and in more ways than one.”

Steve grinned as he gripped her hips, “Hopefully this works out between us.”

“Oh it will, besides you’ve ruined me for any other guy.”

His grin got even wider and flipped them over. Natalia squealed but then moaned as he disappeared under the sheets and started to eat her out again. Both were looking forward to some of the business “meetings” they would have in the future. 


End file.
